Real Life is Better Than Video Games
by austifrosti
Summary: Quinn and Santana are too into their video game. Rachel and Brittany do something about it. FABERRITANA


Real Life is Better Than Video Games

**AN. I have no idea where this came from! Not my best stuff, but it's been a while. I know I haven't updated my other story in forever, but I'm having some serious writer's block with it. Any suggestions for it would be greatly appreciated! ENJOY!**

"This is ridiculous." Rachel huffed to Brittany.

"You can say that again. They're worse than boys!" Brittany groaned.

Rachel and Brittany rolled their eyes at their girlfriends, who hadn't peeled their eyes away from their damn video game in over an hour. To be fair, the duo only started playing while they waited on their significant others to finish getting ready for a night out in the Big Apple.

"Sanny said we were going out at 9…" Brittany whined.

"It's 10:30. We're never leaving." Rachel said as she crossed her arms.

"Gotcha, bitch!" Santana shouted as her character killed Quinn's on the screen.

"Fuck you!" Quinn spat. "That's your first time beating me! How many times have I beat you?!"

"Shut up!" Santana deadpanned. "Let's go again!"

"We have to put a stop to this." Rachel said as she turned to face Brittany on the couch.

"How? They won't pull themselves away from their game… Watch." Brittany said as she got up and stood behind Santana.

"Baby…" Brittany whispered. "Come upstairs and I'll let you push all my buttons."

"In a minute baby. I'm kicking Quinn's ass!" Santana replied without a second thought.

"See?" Brittany said as she turned to face Rachel. "Nothing. They're addicted."

"Quinn!" Rachel cried as she got up from the couch to stand next to Brittany. "You promised we would go out tonight! I even put on your favorite dress!"

"In a minute baby! I'm about to beat Santana for the tenth time!" Quinn yelled at her girlfriend.

"I give up. I get all dressed up for a night out with my girlfriend and two best friends and I end up sitting on my couch all night while my girlfriend ignores me. This is not okay!" Rachel cried. "I don't know how to get her attention. Usually all I have to do is pout." Brittany stated sadly.

"Me too, Britt… Or take off my top, but I don't think that'll even work." Rachel said as she and Brittany pouted behind their girlfriends.

"I think I have an idea…" Brittany said after a minute of pouting with no response.

"What are you thinking?" Rachel asked.

"Trust me." Brittany said with a sweet smile.

"You know I do." Rachel replied as she took Brittany's hand and squeezed it.

"Good." Brittany said before she leaned forward and kissed Rachel soundly.

"Britt…Oh…I think I know what you're thinking." Rachel said in between kisses.

"Good…I love this dress on you, Rach. You look beautiful." Brittany husked as she slowly started to kiss down the brunette's neck.

"So do you, Britt. Oh god that feels good." Rachel moaned as she threaded her fingers through blonde locks.

"I love red on you. You look so sexy." Brittany whispered against Rachel's neck as she began to slowly unzip said dress.

"Don't even get me started on you in _your_ red dress." Rachel husked as her hands moved to Brittany's waist.

"Damn Rachel." Brittany moaned as she peeled Rachel's dress down her body for the girl to step out of. "Go lay on your bed. I'll make sure these two join us."

"Okay… Don't take too long." Rachel said as she sauntered towards her bedroom with a little extra sway in her hips; she knew the blonde was watching.

Brittany drooled as she watched Rachel enter her bedroom. _She's almost as sexy as Sanny. _Brittany thought to herself. _Now… Time to get my girl_. Brittany turned towards the TV and leaned behind the cabinet it was sitting on and pulled the power cord from the wall.

"What the fuck!?" Santana yelled.

"Britt! What are you doing?!" Quinn asked in exasperation.

"Quinn… Do you recognize this?" Brittany asked as she held up Rachel's dress.

"That's Rachel's favorite dress… Why do you have it?" Quinn replied.

"Because I just took it off of your girlfriend. She's waiting for us in her bedroom." Brittany said as she threw the dress in Quinn's shocked face. "You two have a choice to make." Brittany continued as she slid the straps of her dress off of her shoulders. "You can plug the TV back in and continue playing your game…Or you can join your girlfriends in the bedroom." Brittany slid her dress down her legs and tossed it at Santana. "It's up to you." Brittany finished as she sashayed towards the bedroom.

"Holy shit." Quinn and Santana whispered as their eyes followed Brittany's form to the bedroom; her red thong outlining the curves of her ass perfectly.

The two girls glanced at each other for the briefest of moments before hopping up from their spots on the floor and practically tackling each other on their way to the bedroom. The duo stopped dead in their tracks when they reached the doorframe and saw their girlfriends.

Rachel was lying in the center of her bed as Brittany hovered over her, placing soft kisses up and down her flat stomach. Quinn and Santana quickly threw their dresses on the floor before rushing towards the bed.

"Wait." Rachel said sternly, stopping the duo in their tracks. "You two don't get to participate."

"What?!" Quinn replied.

"You like watching little people on a TV screen, so you get to watch us." Brittany said as if it were obvious.

"But… We get to control those people on the screen." Santana blubbered.

"So… Control us." Brittany replied as she licked up Rachel's stomach to the underside of her bra.

"Shit…Take off her bra, Britt." Quinn gasped as she sat on the side of the bed.

Brittany reached under Rachel's arched back and unclasped her bra with ease. Rachel slid the lacy garment off of her shoulders and threw it into a dark corner of her room.

"Taste her Britt." Santana whispered as she sat on the opposite side of the bed.

Brittany ran her tongue up the valley between Rachel's breasts before moving to take her right nipple between her lips. Rachel's moans filled the room as she ran her left hand through the blonde's hair and pulled her closer.

"Britt." Rachel moaned as the blonde's right hand came to palm her left breast.

"So good." Brittany moaned around Rachel's nipple.

"Take your bra off too baby." Santana moaned as she crossed her legs, trying to relieve some of her arousal.

"Let me." Rachel said with a small laugh before she flipped herself on top of the blonde.

Rachel used both of her hands to unclasp the front clasp of Brittany's bra before palming the white flesh underneath.

"Slide your thigh in between her legs, baby." Quinn moaned as she began to cup herself over her panties.

"You too, babe." Santana moaned.

"Oh fuck." Rachel groaned as Brittany's thigh came into contact with her throbbing core.

"So wet." Brittany giggled.

"Bite her breasts, Rach; she likes that." Santana groaned as she rubbed her clit under her panties.

Rachel leaned down and took Brittany's right breast into her mouth and bit down lightly, causing the blonde to arch into her even further. Rachel brought her right hand up to roll Brittany's left nipple in between her fingers.

"Fuck. So hot. Come here, Q." Santana groaned.

"Fuck, S." Quinn panted as she launched herself into Santana's lap.

As their lips melted together, Quinn and Santana made quick work of each other's bra; causing their hardened nipples to rub against each other to create delicious friction.

"Look at them, Britt." Rachel moaned as she began to ride the blonde's thigh.

"So hot." Brittany husked as Rachel's thigh came into contact with her clit.

Not a word was spoken as all four girls rubbed their clits against her lover. Quinn and Santana each had a hand in each other's panties while Rachel and Brittany were riding each other's thighs like their lives depended on it.

"I'm gonna cum, Britt." Rachel panted into Brittany's mouth before plunging her tongue inside.

"Cum for me, S." Quinn panted into Santana's neck.

"Fuck!" Brittany screamed as she fell over the edge.

"Holy shit!" Santana moaned as Quinn rubbed her through her orgasm.

"Britt!" Rachel moaned as her back arched as her orgasm coursed through her.

"Santana! Quinn panted as she effectively ruined her panties.

The four girls all collapsed into a heap in the center of the bed, each panting as a result of their activities. Feeling the complete saturation between her legs, Rachel reached down and pulled her lacy panties off of her body. Santana, noticing what Rachel did, reached down and pulled off her panties as well.

"Wow." Rachel huffed out.

"That was awesome." Santana said with a grin.

"Better than going out?" Quinn asked as she hovered over Rachel.

"Better than going out." Brittany answered as Santana positioned herself over her.

"Hey there, beautiful. Come here often?" Rachel asked playfully.

"Not as much as I'd like to." Quinn said before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips.

"Mmm. I agree." Rachel said before pulling Quinn back down by the neck for another kiss.

"You look so beautiful." Santana said as she looked down lovingly at her girlfriend.

"So do you, Sanny." Brittany said before leaning up to connect her lips with Santana's.

"I think it's my turn." Santana said before she began to kiss her way down Brittany's body.

"Mmmhmm. I think so too, but I have another idea." Brittany moaned out as she ran her fingers through jet black hair, effectively keeping Santana from moving too far down.

"What baby? Anything." Santana husked as she reached down and pulled off Brittany's thong.

"Sit on my face while you eat me… I want to taste you too." Brittany said

"Fuck baby!" Santana gasped. "So fuckin' hot."

"Baby… Go get our friend out of my closet." Rachel said in between kisses.

"Yeah? You want me to fuck you with my cock baby girl?" Quinn asked as she sucked on Rachel's neck.

"You know I love your cock." Rachel gasped as Quinn bit down on her pulse point.

"Mmmmhmmm. Scoot over so you're next to Britt. I have an idea." Quinn said as she got up and ran into Rachel's closet.

Santana settled her thighs on either side of Brittany's head as she kissed her way down her girlfriend's body to her smooth, hairless pussy. As Santana took her time, Brittany grew impatient and pulled Santana's pussy down onto her waiting tongue, causing Santana to let out a loud groan. As Santana lowered her head to taste her girlfriend's delicious juices she felt Quinn get back on the bed. Looking over to her left she saw Quinn with an 8 inch purple strapon jutting out from between her legs.

"That is so fuckin' hot, Q." Santana moaned before she took her first taste of her girlfriend.

"It's about to get hotter." Quinn said with a smirk.

Rachel spread her thighs as wide as she could with such a crowded bed, allowing Quinn to lift her hips to meet hers as she sat on her knees. Quinn reached down and took one of Rachel's in her own and brought it to her lips; kissing each finger before bending all but her index and middle finger down. Rachel and Santana each let out a moan as Quinn took the two digits in her mouth and sucked.

"So sexy." Rachel moaned as she watched her girlfriend intently.

"Ready for the next part, my love?" Quinn asked.

"Always baby." Rachel smiled.

Quinn guided Rachel's hand to her right, and Rachel understood. On her own accord, Rachel tapped Brittany's shoulder, effectively distracting her from eating out Santana's pussy, before she stuck those two wet digits inside of Santana's dripping hole.

"Oh fuck!" Santana groaned as Rachel's fingers entered her.

"So hot." Brittany moaned as she began to suck on Santana's clit.

"So sexy." Quinn whispered as she lined up the strapon with Rachel's dripping hole.

"Baby!" Rachel screamed as Quinn entered her hard and fast.

"So tight." Quinn moaned.

"You taste so good, Britt." Santana said as she lapped at her pussy.

Quinn leaned down and sucked on Rachel's breast, leaving mark after mark all over the tan skin. As Rachel raked her left hand down Quinn's back, Quinn's own left hand reached blindly next to her, searching for Brittany's pussy. When she found what she was looking for, Santana noticed and took Quinn's fingers and guided them to her desired destination. Brittany moaned into Santana's pussy as Quinn entered her with two fingers.

"Harder, baby." Rachel moaned in Quinn's ear before she kissed her passionately. "I'm gonna cum."

Quinn's hips rutted back and forth faster and harder than before, causing Rachel's hips to rise even faster to meet her thrusts. The delicious friction against Quinn's clit had her racing towards falling over the edge as well. Fingers and tongues worked in tandem, rapidly bringing Brittany and Santana towards their own orgasms. Quinn's thrusts became erratic as Rachel's walls fluttered around her. Rachel's fingers curled inside of Santana as Brittany sucked on the girl's clit. Quinn's fingers were finding the spot inside of Brittany with each thrust as Santana bit on her clit. As if they were all connected mentally, each girl let out a cry of ecstasy at once.

Santana collapsed on top of Brittany, placing a soft kiss on her inner thigh. Quinn pulled out of Rachel, disposing of the strap on, before she collapsed next to her girlfriend and pulled her into her side.

"I love you so much, baby girl." Quinn whispered into Rachel's hair.

"I love you too, baby." Rachel sighed with contempt.

"I love you, Sanny." Brittany said as she slid out from under the girl and joined her at the foot of the bed.

"I love you too, Britt." Santana said as she cuddled into the blonde's side.

Each girl quickly drifted to sleep. Quinn and Santana both thinking, _real life really is better than video games._


End file.
